Balloons
by D2P
Summary: Non-SweeneyxAnyone. A little Girl wanders into London, and from then her childhoodic destiny is formed by the powers that be and The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. R&R Please. Read if bored. Thanks bad summary I know.


Balloons

A small story

By

Kade VZ

_Ahem, OK. I really have never intended to do a multi-chapter fic, but this ones nibbling at me, and I love to hear these kinds of stories. There sure aren't nearly enough of them, dammit. So here it is. Don't be surprised if this doesn't get up dated months at a time or isn't ever updated again at all. Like I said, it's something I'd like to hear more of. So, yeah. Here goes, I don't own anything that sounds familiar to the 'Tale of Sweeney Todd'. Other stuff I'll say as time goes by. Enjoy. Oh yeah, this takes place maybe a few weeks to a month after 'A Little Priest'_

London is a peculiar place to be, especially for a little girl, all by herself, 8 years old. In boys clothes, itchy wool all over, especially in places she dared not scratch in public. No Mum, No Dad…

That is, of course, because they could no longer keep her. It wasn't that they did not love her, or that she was a burden. They merely couldn't provide for her any longer. The reasons for this, we shall get to in due course. For now, let us watch this frail, skinny child, in a coat much too big for her (her Fathers) a cap (also her father's) boots and other such garmets in layers that did not fit a child of her gender (a former brothers, she was not yet born to see the young boys passing. If she was, she didn't remember it).

The boots clapped and clacked on the cobblestone of Londons streets, amid the foul stench and horse droppings, prostitutes, corrupt politicians, and the like. A man stopped her. He was huge, even for the city. He ate well, that's for damn sure.

" 'ello, lad," said the bulging gut. " Where's your Mum 'n Dad?"

No answer.

"You alone?" The lack of response and frightened stare was all it took for this man to grin rotting teeth and snatch her up like a hawk does on a mouse.

He took her two blocks to a large building with huge chimneys and loud noises all around. It stank. Like the Thames River and coal and smoke. Worse than outside did.

She was dropped on the hard stoney ground outside an office while the Hulk went to speak with the man inside. She gazed around and two boys jeered and made faces at was most definitely a glimse to show that her situation had just dramatically gone from bad to worse.

The Hulk was given a Pound-and-a-half for bringing in a boy. By some grace of God, or simply an act of laziness on the Office-man's part, checking was overlooked.

However, Let's say that it was God, Fate, or some other form of Divine Intervension that caused it. This would make a great deal of sense. For The Hulk was in a desperate need of a shave. Now that he could afford it, why not go to the best? With this decision in mind, he made his way to a certain Barbery located on the upper level of 186 Fleet Street. While the girl-in-boys clothing was being abused and accustomed to her new vile quarters shared with new vile children, the Hulk was becoming aquainted with a certain barber, the barbers razor, and the stone floor of the bakehouse so convieniently placed under his trade and barber chair.

This man now wipes his razor clean of the Hulk's blood (a surprising fact that he was able to fit down the chute an amazing feat in itself) off of it. We watch him from the outside window of his barbershop. Don't worry, he cannot see us.

The man is Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, the falsly accused man who, years earlier, was stripped of everything he loved and cared for. He who now wants only revenge. He is also who this story is about.

Aswe fade away, we see him glimse at a framed photograph of a small child and a young blonde woman. His wife and child. He picks it up and caresses it fondly as we rise over the balcony, the rooftops, even atmosphere of the London bleakness, and finally descend into nothingness. For now.

R&R please, I mean no offense to overweight people, I just wanted the Hulk to be a jerk and as terrible as I could think to make him. It's short, but hey, that's what this suffs for. Fun and improvement. No flames please, constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
